Traveling The Universe series: Book 1: Naruto
by Naruko88558855
Summary: A new series of books I'm starting when me and Gg get sucked into different anime's,manga's, show's,and books, even games. Do you think we can survive the madness of these words or fail miserably?. First up the Naruto world! Come with us and become ninja's meeting some on the way. let's go!
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="fa9f802df5a159215e56d5fa77fae493"Gabby POVbr /"Shut up Gg oh god you're not even hear and you're talking shit! Uh!" I yelled at my table annoyed by Gg one again. " Gabby shut your mouth your Tommy's trying to watch TV!" Yelled my my mom ,Bart, Tommy being my dad we really don't say mom or dad in my house being I was raised in a adult house holed. " OK sorry fat ass." I yelled back Tommy yelling back from his room " hay that's mister fat ass to you." I rolled my eyes at his normal like comment. Getting back to my tablet ,I had been fighting with her about what thing wood be more badass to be sucked into I said Naruto she said The Walking Dead,I mean I love the walking dead but Naruto is my favorite show out of in thing. Being that Gg lives in Germany and I live in the U.S.A. and me hate having to speck German being Gg is to lazy to learn how to speak English and only learning how to write it we talk over the internet. And try typing to a angry 20 year old german with a vary colorful grammar book as a mind,there for annoying as fuck./p  
p data-p-id="135fb629ede94c25ed5c85a607a4d95b"Gg POVbr /Gabby needs to tack a break from this school shit its fucking with her head. She is a pretty annoying shit most of the time but I still love the kid. I mean I love Naruto I love it but The Walking Dead is way better to be stuck in,way more death,walkers trying to rip your face off,not to say hot rednecks to mess around with wink wink. I mean really, how does not want to fuck the hot fucking redneck and sheriff. I'm telling you IF I was in Naruto pervy-sage wood be my best friend I have had a LOT of people tell me that./p  
p data-p-id="210f3ce8b463aee53ca19fb6d6ee9343"But I don't think that will ever happen to me or Gabby..sad man shit I made my self sad./p  
p data-p-id="8b5cc8c806ed68d67ce8fd861bea6b57"In space or some shit...br /"We must find some one to help us win this war and quick!" A black shadow like figer stud at a large table banging his fist on the table out of rage. A shadow in a dark green coat said from the other end of the table in a stern yet quite voice " yes you are right but how will we pick? this is a job for some one skilled and smart all of the others where wiped out years ago that did this kind of thing for us.". A blue hooded at the table said " I think I have a idea.. ". The green amazed sat up out of their seat putting their hands on the table " really well tell us quickly! ." "well they may have been wiped out but not there children we just need to find them knowing them there just like there ansiters.". They all nodded ageing with the plan./p  
p data-p-id="0466954f31ce2b5110fef2efb9c22890"Back to are shitty reality ~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="66e5e43cf163c1cfc737108e20ec3698"Gabby still sat in her room still arguing with Gg. Out of no ware her tablet blacked out she tried pushing the on button but nothing happened she said " what the hell I charged you like 10 minute ago you ass!." She sat there a moment till she got a sick feeling in her stomach a wavy sound like static come from above her. She snapped her head up coming to face a black hole like thing she said " duh fuck?...". It started to move getting bigger and bigger and finely it came out grabbing her by the hand pulling her in she tried to scream but it covered her mouth tacking her into the hole./p  
p data-p-id="346ec53034bc31426c1d385f66ad86a4"Gg house...br /" fuck you motherfucker hole bitch!." Screamed Gg as the hole stuff covered her body trying to suck her in too. With one last pull the hole pulled her in yelling " you asshole!."./p 


	2. Chapter 2:Im blind Shikamaru

Gabby POV  
I wake up with a pounding headache right in my eyes you know. I laid down on what seemed to be a forest floor for a long time from the pain in my head. I finely sat up getting a grunt from the back of my throat I open my eye getting a cry of pain. I put my hands up to my eyes finding something water like and sticky,yes blood was coming from my EYES what the hell happened to them. I wiped the best I chud of the blood away and I hissed as I opens my eye.

I looked around surprised to find I was right I was in a forest but a animated forest the trees the grass every thing was anime like. I feel fine only for my head and eyes I stude up on wobbly legs only making a few steeps before stumbling but reigned my footing. I looked around finding a small stream found down the middle of the forest only a few feet away. I slowly and carefully walked over to the stream and knelled down relaxing and scooped up some water in my hands splashing it on my face and rubbing my hole face getting of the caked and dried blood from my eyelids and cheeks.I dried my face with the end of my shirt and looked down at the water gasping at the sight.

I know my eyes where blooding but now I know why. The Rinnegan. My ones lazy like eyes gold more than brown are now wide in shock light purple with dark purple circles in them around my pupils. I was freaked.

Not only that had changed my ones mixed brown,black,blond frizzy curly hair was now flat and pure black all the way down to my hips. My light freckled skin was now clear but all of my scar's where still there from the years of ruff housing and stupidness. My glasses where gone to but I can see grate my night that I can tell has not changed still tall for a 14 year old girl at 5'11 the only thing that had changed with my neck down was all the fat I had was gone and looked like it was put some where...oh no. It had gone to my all ready large sized boobs hay being 5'11 what you think there tiny? Wonk!..wrong answer Jack,there big I mean BIG but now there like huge like Tsunade huge oh god why I had all ready had problems being tall and having huge tits but wow man you have horror jokes.

I felt like I was going to have a stroke!. Out of know ware I heard leave and twigs snapping under some ones feet come close to me. I panicked I now I can not let no one know I have the Rinnegan probably try to steal it or kill me or use me as a weapon. I quickly looked all over to find something to cover my eyes with... Bingo my clothes have changed to fit this world now I ware a outfit like Naruto's but ware the orange is on his mine is black and ware his is blue mine was a much darker blue his orange pants are orange mine are black. My jacked was unzipped showing a white T-shirt now just a little socked on the top from the water I used to wash my face. In side my jacked was a small pocked with a dark red long wide like riddon in side it was made from silk.

I quickly tied the red ribbon around my head over my eyes. I now heard the foot steps right behind me and they stopped and lazy like voice said filled with boredom said " Hay you by the stream how are you, your not allowed near hear only members of the Nara clan are aloud to be in this forest. " I quickly wiped my head around making him think I didn't see him. I said in a scared trembling voice " I'm s-s-sorry I got lost I can-t-t tell ware I am I'm sorry! Please don't heart me!". I all ready know by the voice how it was it was a young telling by his voice Shikamaru but now that I have the Rinnegan I can simply tell by looking at his chakra system. I can tell for a moment he panicked releasing my ,,blindness,, saying " Its OK I mean well... Umm are you blind?." I Said " well-l yes that's how I got lost can you please tell me ware I am?.".

I can tell he nodded but stopped remembering what I just said, coughing in embracement rubbing the back of his head " sooo do you need help? Do you have a place to go you know home or something or some body to tack care of you?." I said my voice stronger " no I mean I don't have a home my village was destroyed and I never had parents... I was just wandering around. ". I said " um can you tell me ware you are with so mean trees I can't tell ware you are." He walked over to me so he stud in font of me saying " I'm right hear by the way my names Shikamaru Nara apart of the Nara clan, what is your name?." I put my hand out in front of me some what feeling around for him till one of my hands came in contact with his face and I traced my fingers over his hole face saying calmly " its Shokey.".


	3. Chapter 3:Nara clan & Choji

Shikamaru POV  
My dad had made me go out to the Nara forest to feed and watch the deer making sure they are alright. The Nara clan has a response ably to the forest and the deer's that live in it. I was walking through the deeper part of the woods win I felt a unfamiliar chakra thinking " how did some one get hear only Nara's know ware this forest is,crap this is so troublesome.. ". I walked deeper finding the small stream with some one standing over it all I can see is there back I said pointing at the person " hay you by the stream how are you,your not allowed to be near hear only members of the Nara clan can be in this forest. ".

~~Time skip to kind of funny parts~~~  
I can tell the girl was scared by her voice but what is with the blind fold red ribbon thing? I mean if I had it on I cudnt see it wood be like I was- - - oh I know... I asked the girl now kind of embarrassed that I didn't relies early if she was blind she saying yes. Now I know why she said she was lost I mean how can she be even out in public without someone watching her for her safety. I asked if she had in one to go to or a home but she said no her village had been destroyed and she had no parents I wonder why her village was destroyed but I wasn't going to push it. I walked over to her so I was right in front of her and her hands reached out and scanned over my face feeling ever line on my face tracing my eyes and cheeks and nose slowly. I asked for her name and she said " Shokey".

~~back to now~~  
My face got a little red saying " what are you doing Shokey?." She smiled saying " oh sorry I can tell how someone is by their voice but sense I can't see them I feel there faces and body's to tell what they look like,oh wait I never got you name.". I said " it Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan." She put her hands down behind her back saying happily " really thank you so much Skikamaru!.".She slipped her hand into mine and I started walking back out of the forest. I tuck the time to finely look her over and I must say in the most troublesome way...she is gorges. Her long raven black hair down to her hips,hart shaped face with small red lips and pail skin,a few scars now and then but to me she was huge me being 4'11( I don't know I got it from the naruto wiki?) Her being like 5,9, 10?. But her body was fine even with the scars.

I said as I keep walking " so how old are you?" She giggled with was cute sound to my ears saying " oh I'm 14" I looked at her shocked " wow really you look like your like 16 or 18.". She smiled saying " yeah I get that a lot because I'm so tall for my age, as a baby I had to stay at the hospital for a month because my limes keep poping and crackling but then they said it was just because I was probably going to be tall as a adult but I didn't know it was going to happen as a kid you know.". I said " well I'm 12 " she hummed a yes she said " so ware are we going?." " well I was thinking...you can stay at my house till we can take you to the Hokage probably tomrow.". She said " so I get to meet you family?,are they nice?" " well my dad is a bit hard sometimes but he's cool,and my mom is we...troublesome,she kind of strick and mean sometimes but nice most of the time just don't get her mad." " they sound cool.".

I looked up a head reaching the end of the forest. As we walked out I said " we are you of the forest now just keep holding my hand we are going in my house." she nooded and held my hand tighter following right behind me the hole time. As we reached my family compound I said " we are going throw my families compound " I walked throw the gates and across the lawn. As we reached the porch we carefully walked up the small set of stairs I Said " sit hear on the steeps and tack off your shoes, stay hear I'll be right back don't move ok. " " ok".". I tuck off my shoes and set them on the mat out side the door and walked in side.

Gabby\Shokey's POV  
I sat on the steps tacking off my shoes and putting them behind me on the porch. It was nice hear ,quite,. Shikamaru was so cute it was funny I think he likes me a little. I felt a new chakra coming near me. I can finely hear foot steps clomping over the cement path to the house and..munching? Oh I know how it is Choji.

From what I can tell like all ways his munching on his bag of chips,he walked over to me and sat next to me he said stopping to eat his chips saying " munch munch,how are you a friend of Shikamaru? I'm Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan." " Shokey and yes I'm one of Shikamaru's friends its nice to meet you Choji" I stuck my hand out for him to shake and he grabbed it shaking it back. He looked over at me and said " hay why do you keep that ribbon over your eyes I beat their nice and pretty just like you" I blushed a little not meany people call me pretty I mean nice ever ones in a wile but pretty no maybe boys find this new body hot? I said " we thank you Choji, you vary handsome if I do say,but I keep this over them I'm blind in both eyes and there isn't much use in keeping them out.". From his voice I can tell he was sad " no I'm not I'm fat even this girl Ino in the academy said that girls don't like fat guys and I need to go on a diet so they will like me.." This is one of the risens I don't like Ino she is a fan girl how only thinks about her own feelings and didn't know what she's talking about. I said grabbing Choji's hands making him look at me " Choji I have only known you for a few minutes but from what I can tell your a great person and nice,kind,and a good friend and that Ino bitch needs to shut up because she doesn't know what she's talking about, we women don't always look at what's on the outside its the person inside a person that will keep us safe save us love us make us feel special knowing we have someone how cares for us so much, and some girls like chubby men it means there strong and don't care what people think,so don't listen to her one day a girl will find you and show you she loves you to the end of the world I mean it Choji.". He pulled me in for a hug shocking me but I hugged him back.

He pulled away saying more happy " thank you Shokey I feel a lot better,um you want some chips?." I giggled making him blush and nodded grabbing some chips from his bag and munch on them and he smiled going back to eating. We sat like that for a few minutes till the front door of the house slide open making me and Choji look back. Shikamaru his dad Shikaku and his mom stepped out on to the porch Shikamaru grabbed my hand pulling me up and walked over to his parents saying " So this is Shokey this is my mom" he grabbed his moms hand and put it in mine and out of no ware his mom...squealed?. She rubbed my hands and spun me around and stroked my hair then grabbed my face poking and then pinched my cheeks all this making me blush. She squealed out " oh Your so cute look at her cute little cheeks oohhh, we have to keep her hear please honey." Shikaku rubbed the back of his head saying " are you OK with this I mean your all ways saying how hard it is to tack care of me and s-ow!". Out of no ware Shikamaru's mom pulled out a frying pan and hit him in the back of the head saying with venom in ever word " SHE IS STAYING HEAR, come with me sweety I'll show you to your new room.".

I blinked a few times nodding saying " thank you so much Shikamaru's mom thank you!" I looked behind me at Choji and Shikamaru how where on the steps I said " bye Choji goodnight,goodnight Shikamaru " waving a goodbye to Choji how waved back and Shikamaru how did a two finger salute to me. And walked into the house his mom said to me " and you don't have to call me Shikamaru's mom you can just call me mom OK?" " OK thank you again..mom". She lead me to a room and stud in front of it she slide the door open and I looked inside she said " its no much but we can buy you some stuff for it and some clothes to OK goodnight dear" she walked back down the hall and out of sight. I slowly walked into the room it was simple green walls with a queen sized white bed and a dark green dresser a wood bookshelf and a small nightstand and a door that probably leads to a bathroom.

I was to tired to care I jumped on the bed not caring to tack off my clothes. I pulled the blanked over my shoulders and snuggled in falling right to sleep.

~~~~outside on the porch ~~~~  
Shikamaru looked at Choji with a brow raised " was she eating chips with you?." Shocked that he even let her have one only letting him eat his chips. Choji said "well she didn't call me fat,she really nice your luck she gets to stay at your house." He said with a small pout still munching on his chips. Shikamaru just shook his head putting his arms behind his head " women so troublesome..." Mumbling so no one can hear " but she's not that troublesome...not to me at least she's the only one.".


	4. Chapter4:Clothespoor ght Ino pig

Shokey POV  
I grumbled as I felt the sunshine hit my closed eyes I tried ignoring it but I can't ugh. I opend my eyes feeling the warm covers but sitting up I looked around stretching. I looked over to the nightstand finding the small alarm clock looking at it I sighed 4:00AM I had really bad insomnia in my world like BAD I wood tack meds for it but end up waking up at around 4 in the morning and not being able to get back to sleep. It really didn't bother me like it really didn't effect me but freaked out my parents the only way you can tell I had it was the black bags that are really nature under my eye and even hear I have them. Well I just better get up I'm not getting back to sleep in time soon.

I pulled the covers off and flung my legs over the side of the bed and stud up popping my bones like ever morning if I didn't it wood be really uncontrollably bad and hurt all day. I walked over to the door that I thought was the bathroom to find opening the door I was right. A normal bathroom a sink toilet bath and a separate shower the sink had a mirror over it and a towel rack by the shower. I locked the door and walked to the sink and started tacking off my old clothes throwing them on to the closed toilet seat I slowly tack the ribbon off showing my face in the mirror. Looking at the face looking back at me,yep just like yesterday, I rubbed my face with a sigh and walked over to the shower putting the hot water on waiting for it to get hot.

I got in shutting the glass door. I let the hot water wash over me I rubbed my skin getting all the dirt off finding a small bar of soap and washing with that,I found a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner...fuck rose and fruit scented great now I'm going to smell like a fucking girly girl...calm down mom said we are going shopping manly soaps hear I come!...oh god no fuck clothes and shoes that's it I'm dead I hate shopping for shoes and clothes. I washed my hair some more getting out of the shower and shuting the water off I grabbed a towel from the rack and started drying off. I put the towel back on the rack letting it dry and I walked back over to the sink finding a brush on the sink and started brushing my hair,it was much easier with straight hair then my way to curly hair now only tacking me a few minutes to brush all the way out. I put the brush back and started to put my clothes back on and finely tieing my ribbon back over my eyes I walked back into my room and pulled the covers back over the bed making it. I looked back over to the clock finding 4:35.

I slowly opend my door peeking out at the hall finding it all clear,I walked out making sure I was quite walking down the hall trying to find the kitchen. I finely found it flipping the light on gasping,their kitchen was huge, I walked over to the fridge thinking what to make..OK how bout some pancakes I'm really good at those. I opend the fridge found just about ever thing I need I grabbed a pitcher and mixing the wet ingredients together then mixing the dry ones in. I got the stove working putting a large pan over the flame and putting some butter in it to melt so they wooden stick.

~~~~30 minutes later~~~

I was done I had like 30 things of pancakes with a thing of sliced fruit toast butter oj and milk and a bottle of maple serup and put them all on the table with 3 plates I can't wait for them to eat. I grabbed my self a plate putting around 12 pancakes on it with some maple on them,what some time I don't know how much I'm going to eat!, and grabbed 2 fork's and a glass of oj and milk just in case I need to things to drink and walked out side onto the porch but something got my eye a paper with money next to it. I walked over reading the paper saying " dear Shokey this is for you go shopping have fun mom" I grabbed it putting it in my back pocket head back out side.

I sat down all of my stuff grabbing my plate ready to dig in but something got my eyes from out side the compound gate,green jacket brown spiky hair chubby cheeks with red swirls Choji. I yelled out " CHOJI!" He spun around looking over at me he waved and walked over to me coming throw the gate and across the compound coming to sit next to me. He didn't have his chips with him which was odd he said " hey Shokey,what are you doing out so early?" " I can ask you the same thing" " well my dad made me run some things and I can't get back to sleep so I was walking around the village " "oh that's why you don't have your chips?" " yeah I didn't have time for breakfast ". I looked at him sad,Choji had a reason for having his chubbiness he got it from his dads clan and if he didn't keep it he wood get really sick or even die that's why in my world I got really mad win people called him fat, I looked down at my food,back in my world don't get me wrong I wasn't one of those people how starved them selves to get skinny I just didn't eat a lot I skip breakfast and lunch and only eat big dinners, I looked at Choji smiling saying " you can have the rest of my breakfast if you want I can't eat all of this in the morning time hear" he looked at me shocked and down at the food saying " r-really but that's your food I can't tack that- its OK I'm not really a breakfast person so you can have it and I don't know if there good so you can eat them" " thanks Shokey " " you can have my oj if you want " "thanks so much" I handed him the plate and he dug in stopping after the first bit and looking at me with bug eyes I said "are they not good?" He shock his head violently saying " THERE AMAZING BETTER THAN MY MOMS!" He dug back in scarfing down the hole plate in one 2 minutes.

" man that was good Shokey " "thanks...hay Choji you want to go shopping with me I need new clothes" " sounds good to me I don't have in thing to do so yeah ". I grabbed his hand standing up and pulling him with me out of the compound.

~~~9:00~~  
We finely got into the center of town after Choji had told me today was a vending day. Lines of shops lined the sides of the streets people calling out stuff to sell and people crowed the street. I keeped a strong hold on Choji's hand as we struggled getting throw the crowded street. I finely found the shop I was looking for and pulled Choji in. It was a small shop with some nice looking clothes. I let go of Choji's hand and said " this place looks nice now I need you help try and find me some new clothes nothing I mean nothing pink or girly" " but Shokey I'm a guy I'm not good with girl things" " that's what I'm saying I don't like warring girly things most of the time I buy things in the guys area just find something I wood look good in OK" "OK " and he walked off into the shop. I when to the girls clothes part trying my best not to puke at the pink things and trying to find some bra's only not finding them and having to go to the women's to find the big cups.

~~~10 minutes later~~~  
I had finely found a few bra's my size and some boy shorts before hearing people talking. I walked around the corner to find a bunch of girls and Choji and Ino? Ino was talking to Choji saying " oh chip boy why are you hear you can't fit into these size clothes haha, oh what's that a necklace its so ugly are you dressing like a girl now?" I looked at what they where talking about Choji had a few different color shorts in my size and a necklace...oh I my not be girly girly but I do ware good necklaces... Oh Choji that's so pretty and though full he had a pretty silver chained necklace with the Akimichi clan symbol in red dangling from it. He said " I'm hear looking for some clothes form my friend she-" " oh she's a girl wow you have a friend that is a girl!? And your picking ugly boy things for her instead of some cute girl things I didn't no you ware that stupid and fa-" as she said that it was the last fuse a mirror next to me I lifted the ribbon form my eyes this has to work I put some of my chakra into my eyes closing them and win I opend them my eyes where now a light gold color, perfect.

Time for the best bitch games to begin people I thought as I put the ribbon back over my eyes and walked around the corner saying " Choji there you are" they all looked at me I can tell most of the girls had frowns seeing how tall and large chested I was compared to there. I walked up next to him and looked at the shorts picking one pair of them up saying " oh Choji these are perfect how did you know what I like oh is this necklace for me how thoughtful I love it!" He looked up at me blushing and said " well thanks they make request for different metal pieces so I asked for a neckless piece and I found a nice strong silver chain ". Ino yelled pointing at me " how can you like that clothes there so ugly!? And your eyes are covered so you can't even see!? What you blind." Choji intruded " hay that's no cool she i-!" I tuck off my ribbon letting everyone see my gold eyes some of the girls blushed Ino's mouth dropping as I looked back at the shorts Choji just sat there shocked looking at my eye's.

I said " they look fine to me, oh and Ino I'll see you at the academy" her mouth wide open in shock she said " w-w-what!? Your like way older then us?!" I grabbed Choji's hand and started walking back but I said not looking back " don't all ways judge some one by there looks the moment you do that to some one you all ready signed you name to your death" after I said that I did the girly voice saying " bey Ino pig I'll be kicking your skanky slut fucking ass at the academy watch your back bitch~~ giggle!.". And me and Choji walked around the corner leaving a shocked and scared Ino. As soon as we rounded the corner I stopped and slide Dow the wall making Choji panic.

I said putting a little not wanting Choji to know I didn't use that much chakra " I can't see but I use some of my chakra to make my eyes change color so they looked like they can see sorry". Choji not knowing this was just a solid shadow clone and the really me was back with a blond pig.

I walked from behind Ino and her friends making them tremble. I slowly walked over to Ino finely in front of her I had to look down to see her scared trembling body her face looking up at me. I picked her up by the back of her shirt lining her face up with mine. I said with a voice filled with venom " you little bitch ever I mean ever mess with me,my friends or the people I hang with,and i mean Choji to,I will destroy you I will come to your house slit your throat beat your body rip your skin off feed you skinless body to dogs light you skin on fire and then put you bones on a necklace and ware them all wall your parents watch, do you hear me you little bitch?" " YES!" I dropped her on the ground letting her cry as most of her friends ran away. I walked away like nothing happened.

~~~~in the Hokage tower ~~~  
The Hokage had watched all of Shokey's things. Saying to a team of men in black with white and red masks " humm I don't think this girl is a threat but she is vary powerful ,she will be a great ninja someday,bring her to me" all of the men yelled "yes lord Hokage!" And with a few hand signs they puffed away in a cloud of smoke. Leaving the Hokage tapping his finger on his desk.


	5. Chapter5:Hokage & Academy &creepy Sasuke

Shokey's POV  
It so far today had been a high speed day. After the run in with Ino pig and a hole lot of teasing Choji we finally checked out and left the shop it wasn't that bad now that it was a little past the after noon so it was less crowded on the streets. I looked to Choji as I held his hand going throw the street " hay Choji want to get some dango? My treat! " his eyes glinted yelling " cool yeah let's go!" Grabbing my hand harder pulling me throw the crowed. And god that boy is fast if you say food. As we finely stopped I panted for a minute and looked a him...he didn't even have a drop of sweat! I looked around finding my self in front of a small stand with a sign over it saying in Japanese ' dango shop' small tables all around to sit at.

Choji said pointing at a table " go sit there I know the guy hear he owes me some dango in way, on the house I know the best kind to get" I grinned and walked over to the table sitting on one of the benches. As I waited I put my elbow on the table putting my head in my hand, as I looked around I felt a glare from some one across from me I looked over to find how...Sasuke Uchiha glaring at the side of my head. God that kid is creepy,I just ignored him hopefully he will leave me alone with his emo ass eyes,don't get me wrong I am some what emo but still I don't constantly stare at people it just weird. He was eating dango to. After a while I got tired of it getting a huge anime vein on my head, I got up putting my hands on the table and walked over to the still glaring Uchiha how just sat there casually. I got right in front of him looking down at him saying " do you have a problem you little ugly fuck" he looked at me with for a split second wide black eyes but snapping back to his normal piss look saying " hn,is there a problem looking at weak people?" Oh this kid is soooo lucky I just messed with Ino because I wood be slaping his face into the ground " oh, sorry mister Duckass I just thought you might have liked something you seen,I do have a rocking bod,but if you did I have to say I don't date guys with viginas sorry, bye Duckass" and walked away leaving a weired out Sasuke.

I sat down at the table finding Sasuke not staring at me good,Choji came back sitting next to me with a plat of dango in his hand he said with a grin " dig in!" And he grabbed a stick and started eating I grabbed a stick and slowly started eating savoring the taste. Choji stopped eating for a minute and said quietly " I saw you talking to Sasuke,do you like him?" I said " I don't like asshole emo's there not my thing there annoying " he smiled " awesome I don't to!" We smiled at one another and went back to eating.

Sasuke's POV  
That girl is odd. I was at the dango shop win that kid Choji from school ran up with a girl behind him. She radiated out strong large amounts of chakra probably not even knowing it. She was tall and looked liked she trained a lot but knowing her she probably was a fan girl with the look of her hair trying to make it look perfect like all the girls in the academy long black and silky looking. Choji pointed at a tabled and walked off to the conter and the girl walked over to the table he was pointing at and sat down. She put her head in her hand looking around,most girls wood have been staring at me by now she probably just didn't see me yet, she finely looked at me I was ready to watch her google over me but she just...wiped her head around not looking at me!.

Most girls wood have at least blushed or stared but she didn't even look!. I keep looking at her for a bit but then she slammed her hands on the table getting up and walking over to me with a vein popping out of her head. After her little talk she walked away...she didn't like me?. All the girls like me this girl was annoying me I know she is going to be trouble in the future to me.

~~A little later~~  
After the dango shop me and Choji walked to the gates of this family compound and said are goodbyes Choji all most squishing me to death but wavering him off as I walked away and he head inside the gate. After I got a little was away from Choji's I felt some one no a couple of different chakra's following me I stopped with my hands in my pockets saying " how ever y'all are you can come out you don't hide your chakra yo well". 4 ANBU guys showed up in front of me, the leader saying " the Hokage wishes to speak to you" I sighed saying " well he didn't have to send a squad of ANBU to get me just had to ask OK tack me to him I'm to lazy to walk" the leader walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder then I was puffed into the Hokage's office with the rest of the team behind me. All of them knelled to the Hokage bowing their heads saying " lord Hokage we have found the girl" the Hokage said tacking a puff of his pipe say " good you are dismissed " and they nodded getting back up and walking out of the large doors shutting them as they left the room. I walked up to the front of the Hokage's desk saying " so gramps what you call me hear for,you know you didn't have to get a hole thing of ANBU to get me" he chuckled saying " so you are the one the Nara's talk so highly of you do have a strong will, why I called you hear is because I wanted to talk to you" "oh really do say?" " you may not know your self but you are pouring out chakra as we speak ,its strong powerful chakra ,now that I see you in person I see you have no wish to harm in one in my village-except for Ino" " oh you saw that?" " yes you make good friends you may not show it being so hard you show yourself to others you still care dearly for your friends that is one thing that will make you some day a powerful leaf ninja" " what so I'm staying ?! Yeah!". I jumped in the air running over to the old man hugging him.

He chuckled patting my head saying "yes,I have all ready filled out the paper work to putt you into the ninja academy starting tomorrow,and hear these are your new apartment keys its not big but it will do" he said handing me a pair of keys. I smiled saying" thanks gramps" " no problem just remember to try your best at the academy tomorrow OK" I nodded grinning like an idiot and waved goodbye to the old man as I walked out of the Hokage's office.


	6. Chapter 6:First day at academy

Shokey's POV  
I really don't even remember finding my way back to the Nara compound yesterday but I wake up finding my self back in my bed. And for ones I wake up later then I normally do it was around 6:00AM. I washed and dressed for my first day of academy and walked out of my room finding my self walking to the kitchen ware I saw mom well I have to tell her. She looked up from washing dishes and smiled saying " hi dear have a good night sleep?" I nodded and said " yeah ,I wanted to tell you I talked to the Hok-""I know you have your own house now I will really miss you I never had a girl in the house to talk to but you are always welcome hear ,you will come back right?" I ran to her and hugged saying " I know, I'll come over win ever I can OK" she nodded.

I stopped hugging her and looked around finding Shikamaru and his dad no ware to be found. Mom said " oh yes Shikamaru left all ready for school I told him to wait for you but he didn't and his father got called on a mission sorry" I nodded saying " tell his dad I said bye" and I walked away throwing a peace sign behind me as I left out the door.

I walked out of the compound gates and started walking down the street. I was a little sad though...I have only been hear a few days but I have gotten vary attached to Shikamaru and Choji there like my bestys I am a little sad I didn't walk with them. I sighed closing my eyes for a moment but looking back up to the sky getting a glimmer of the Hokage faces and I bursted out laughing stopping and putting my hands on my knees bending over. It hurt and people started stopping and staring at me but I just brushed it off and started running hearing "NARUTO! Get back hear!" And I followed it starting to hear giggles. Out of know ware I was tackled from my side sending me and what ever tackled me skidding down the rode. As we finely stopped what ever hit me jumped up and grabbed my hand and started running pulling me along with them,as I opend my eyes I hot a glimpse of yellow spiky hair,oh I got hit by a running away Naruto!.

As we started running he started to laugh and I smiled running behind him and started laugh to,he looked behind looking at me and grind with big blue eyes making me smile wider. As we finely stopped hearing the yelling he pulled me onto a wall covering us with a tarp thing saying "ssshh" I nodded hearing the yelling and foot steps running past us "Naruto!" He pulled down the tarp and started giggling me joining in and we looked at one another still giggling. We finally stopped and he looked at me rubbing the back of his head saying " uh sorry for running into you back there I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage believe it!" I smiled saying " I believe you Naruto,I'm Shokey, hay are you the one how painted on the Hokage face's? " he pouted saying " are you going to say I'm wrong!? " I grinned saying raising my eyebrows " no...I though it was awesome! Can I be apart of the team please! ". His hole face changed into a sparkle mess with big eyes with little stars in them saying " really you liked it!?,OK where now partners in crime! " he put his hand out for me to shake and I grabbed it and shook it grinning " hay Naruto I think this is a start to a great friendship " " r-really friendship Iv never had a friend.. " " well now you do!".

As we pulled apart out of know ware I heard " Naruto your shunted you be in class!" From behind me and Naruto jumped probably 10 feet saying " Iruka Sensei!" I said with a sweat drop " I'll see you later Naruto " and I puffed away.

~~~~Time skip~~~

After walking around for like a hour I finely walked up to the academy door. I walked through the door and down the hall it was pretty easy to find the class door just following the yelling of Iruka. I finely got up to the door,I was a little scared I was always the invisible person at my school even the teachers hardly know me or even know I was there in the class I hated being the center of everything. I focused hard getting the nerve to open the door,I opend the door walking in to meet a tied up Naruto sitting on the floor and a pissed off Iruka yelling at him. I full walked in feeling all eyes on me but I keeped my cool putting my hands in my pocked. Iruka looked over at me with a quick smile and said " oh are you the new student the Hokage sent?, I'm Iruka Sensei,what is your name?" I looked at him bowing " it is nice to meet you Iruka Sensei my name is Shokey".

I looked over at Naruto and kneeled down untieing the rope around him finely setting him free saying as he rubes his red arms " thanks Shokey,I didn't know you are going to the academy " I replied with a "hu..". Iruka looked at me funny for a minute then saying to the class " everyone we have a new student with us today ,Shokey wood you like to say something?" I walked to the center of the room facing the class " my names Shokey I'm 14...some of my likes are: ramen,training,pranks, Naruto,Shikamaru, Choji,and boy clothes, food,animals, drawing and painting, music, being alone...I have a lot of things I dislike: fangirls, girly things, people how make fun of my freinds, Oh and Ino,people how call me fat,being alone to much, people how piss me off in general, pink...my dream humm... Making my friends happy and protecting people I love,well I think that's about it in questions? ".

Hands started going up I looked around finding Hinata's hand up I said pointing at her " you little cute thing with the pretty purple hair" she blushed putting a piece of her hair behind her ear and started twirling her fingers together " O-oh me,W-w-well I was going t-to ask why do you ware that ridden over your eyes?" Shikamaru and Choji stiffend. I blinked a few time scratching the back of my head " oh yeah that's what I forgot to say,I'm blind,eh..." She looked shocked saying " how can you tell what's around you and what we look like?" I clicked my tung pointing both fingers at her " that's for me to know and you...never to find out". I saw Sakura and pointed " bubblegum " she sweat dropped probably punching me in her head " oh do you like iny one in this class?" I grow a tick mark on my for head ,I know she wood ask this question wanting to know if I wood take her little Sasuke-kun.

I said " well I just said how I liked but if your asking if I like little emo boy over in the corner with his huge ego ,no I don't like him I don't date emos with egos the size of the world" she said getting pissed " you can't talk about my Sasuke like that!" I said not really caring " well I just did come at me bro". She slammed down in her seat still pissed looking. Shino raised his hand I said " sunglasses guy" " do you like bugs?" " yes I do their cool".

Iruka said "OK ,now thanks to Naruto we have to review the shadow clone jutsu again!" Groans filled the class as everyone lined up. As we lined up something tugged at my pants leg I looked down to find Akamaru,he barked at me and I said " hay Akamaru" and he barked again and jumped up into my chest and I put him into arms scratching his head and he waged his tail and he started licking my face I giggled. He stopped and barked behind as I felt foot steps in front of me knowing it was probably Kiba looking for Akamaru. I looked up saying " is Akamaru you're partner? " Kiba looked shocked and said " uh yeah how do you know his name" " I said I liked animals ,I can some times know what their thinking" he grinned his fang grin and said " we I'm Kiba this is Shino and Hinata" he said pointing behind him at the two.

I said " well its nice to meet you guys I'm Shokey" I picked up Akamaru and sat him in the side of Kiba's hood and he snuggled into it and he climbed inside and up on top of Kiba's hair barking. Naruto came over and said in my ear " win my tear comes watch " I nodded knowing he was going to do his sexy jutsu. Win he walked up he yelled" transform! " and I covered poor Hinata's eyes and she blushed. Out popped from the smock a node female Naruto and I started laughing oh he so is my friend. I uncovered Hinata's eyes making her go red after hearing from Kiba what Naruto did. It was my time so I stepped up I was going to try Naruto trick I said " transform! " and two puffs of smock came from next to me I opend my eyes to see one Iruka clone and one male me's! He looked just like me but a guy and a little taller. He had a black hair which was shaved on the sides but not on the top or the back he had a small braid coming from the back and a badass grin and oh god yes a 8 pack! With no shirt on but one in his hand slung over his shoulder and he had no shoes on but a pair of black baggy pants on. Half of the girls in the class nose bleed and others blushed to death.

He raised his hand up to his shoulder and cracked his neck and looked at Iruka giving a slight wave up to his shoulder saying in a deep voice " sup Iruka.." And Iruka looked shocked and said " wow you pass" I dismissed the Iruka clone and try to get the male me to puff but he wooden. I looked at him and said " hay bro leave " " sorry bitch but I ant leave just yet" I twitch at his words yep definitely me. I walked over to ware Naruto sat and god I had to sit by fuck boy OK your sitting by Naruto its OK.

Male me walked over sitting on the desk looking at me and Naruto. Naruto said " that was so cool Shokey you got my sexy jutsu down in one try that's awesome! " me and Naruto started chatting me not know male me was glaring at the Uchiha next to me and him getting up walking over to him sitting on the desk looking strate at him.

POV

The male Shokey stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him saying " what do you want? " " I just wanted to say don't fuck with female me" "really why's that?" " the last time we had blood spill we love it and she. DOESN'T. LIKE .YOU." " she weak and a loser she can't even come close to my power" " oh you don't say" male Shokey slowly and only far so Sasuke can see pulled the ribbon up showing his Rinnegan to the shocked Uchiha and getting closer to his face saying with venom " what did I say don't fuck with us we don't want in thing to happen to little Uchiha do we...will snap you in a minute" and with that that he puffed away. Sasuke sat there wondering what just happen he wiped his head around looking at the girl sitting next to him. This . stronger then him,how? How is she?


	7. Chapter7:Days at the academy and new hom

**OK** **so** **I** **had** **no** **votes** **on** **pairings on wattpad but I** **did** **have** **a** **survey** **on** **my** **quotev** **account** **with** **a** **link** **to** **the** **story** **and** **this** **is** **what** **I** **got** **votes** **are** **on** **the side:**

 **Naruto** **x** **Shokey** **x** **Sasuke:8:winner!**

 **Choji** **x** **Shokey** **x** **Shokey:7**

 **Naruto** **x** **Shokey** **x** **Gaara:6**

 **Kiba** **x** **Shokey** **x** **Shino:3**

 **Rock** **Lee** **x** **Shokey** **x** **Neji:1**

 **: that's** **all** **I** **got** **but** **still** **good** **I** **suppose... Oh** **also** **saying** **Gg** **has** **told** **me** **she** **wood** **like** **to** **not** **appear** **in** **this** **book** **but** **in** **the** **next** **one? Being** **as** **I** **have** **said** **this** **is** **the** **first** **book** **in** **the** **series** **I** **have** **all** **ready** **named** **the** **second** **book** **with** **is** **going** **to** **be** **a** **second** **part** **going** **into** **the** **time** **line** **of** **Shippūden. I** **will** **admit** **I** **have** **NOT** **planned** **out** **all** **of** **this** **story** **as** **of** **this** **moment** **I** **mean** **I'm** **not** **that** **smart** **in** **that** **area... But** **I'm** **taking** **it** **in** **steps! But** **I** **feel** **like** **this** **story** **is** **going** **in** **the** **right** **direction. This** **is** **now** **Naruto** **x** **Shokey** **x** **Sasuke \story.**  
 **Thanks** **for** **reading** **keep going~~~**

Shokey's POV  
After ever one had done the shadow clone ever one was sent back to their seats. Iruka started doing more teaching but me and Naruto keep talking but a little more quietly I know Naruto quite!? But he was it was like back at my school. Back in are world at school in my 7th period was one of my most hated classes science... I love science but that class was bad it was so boring but my friend Dell A.K.A Dellmont was in it and sat in my group and wood do any thing to keep me happy. Poking my arms,doing funny stuff,playing with my arm fat pretty much any thing. He is well was one of one of my best friends now that I'm in naruto.

A little later I fell asleep putting my arms on the table and putting my head down. I was woke up by Naruto shaking my shoulder I looked up finding the class empty with only Naruto and Iruka hear. Apparently Iruka had decided to take Naruto back to the Hokage faces to clean the paint off of it and Naruto was moping about it. I walked up to them looking at Iruka " Iruka Sensei can I please come with you two I'll help Naruto get the paint off" " you don't have to Shokey Naruto did the damage " " please Iruka Sensei I'm Naruto friend I want to help" he looked at me with a smile and Naruto had a 'wtf' face I giggled and rubbed the back of my head and Naruto grinned and jumped over beside me and put his arm over my shoulder saying " believe it!". Iruka huffed and said " fine you can come and help" I grinned and we all walked out of the class door to the Hokage faces.

~~~later time skip~~~

Me and Naruto worked on scrubbing the paint off wall Iruka sat on one of the heads tell us what to do and I get what Naruto is getting at with Not thinking Iruka is cool at this moment. Iruka said " you better start working Naruto your not going home till you clean the hole thing!" Naruto looked up with a not really careing face yelling " well its not like iv got any one waiting for me!" And he looked down. I was right next to Naruto I keep scrubbing but I said looking down " me to Naruto me to..." He looked at me with a sad face but didn't say nothing probably not wanting to push it. Iruka looked down at us with a sad face but then a smile saying down to us " hay Naruto,Shokey how bout win your done I'll treat you to some ramen the good stuff how bout that?". Naruto stopped and looked up say "yeah that's some inspiration! I'll be done in no time!" And he started going faster. I looked over at him and smiled and looked up at Iruka I gave a smile and a thumbs up. He just chuckled at me and smiled.

~~~Time skip~~~

After we got done we all walked to the ramen shop and sat down and started eating. Naruto had 5 bowels of ramen I was on my 3 and Iruka was still on his first!. Iruka and Naruto had started there talk as I zoned out. As I zoned out I swiveled in my seat still eating my ramen I zoned out looking at a stall across the street. It was a small stand with books kind of like a newsstand but with books. I seat my finished bowl down on the counter and got up and walked out of the ramen shop lifting the fabric panel and duckling under it as I walked across the some what crowed street. I walked over standing by the book shelf looking at the covers win a Orange cover got my eyes.

I looked around making sure no one was looking the stall owner was tern around talking to someone. I picked the book up looking at the cover yep just as I thought ' make out parodies' I opened it to the first page and started reading. I was thinking it wood be a sappy porny book but it was from the look of it a pretty good book,I flipped it back over to the coveroh crap ' rated 20 and older' I really want this book but how I'm not old enough to get it humm. Oh I got it I looked around one more time no one I did some hand signs and said " transform! " and a poff of smock stud a older me. I looked around 20 ish but looked about the same as young me.

I got the book and walked over to the owner and taped him on the shoulder and he tern around looking at me with a smile saying " hello how may I help you?" " oh sorry to bother you but can I please buy this book" " oh yes that will be $10.00 please " I reached into my side pouch and pulled out the money and handing it to the man. He gave me the book and said " hear miss please come again " I walked away saying " thank you I will" and the man tern back around look back at the person he was talking to before. As I walked away I trend back into my younger self and got back over to the ramen shop. Iruka was done with his speech with Naruto and they where leaving. Iruka said goodbye and walked away leaving me and Naruto standing out side the ramen shop.

Naruto looked at me and said " hay Shokey how bout I walk you home OK?" I looked at him " OK but I just got a new apartment so I don't know ware it is can you help?" " believe it! Shokey I'll help you find it" I opened my pouch and dug around trying to find the paper gramps gave me with the address on it,bingo found it I pulled the paper out and showed it to Naruto. He looked at it for a minute then said " hay this is the same apartment building as mine! We can come over to each house and walk to the academy together to! Cool!" I smiled. I said " so show me ware it is " he grabbed my hand and ran dragging me through the street.

~~~time skip~~~

Finally getting to the apartment building Naruto showed me his door and then we started looking around for my door. Naruto's door was 205 my was...206! Cool I'm rooming next Naruto. We highfived and with a pout Naruto walked to his door doing a little sad wave and walked inside closing the door behind him. Ones he left I looked at the door and opened it finding a dark room I looked for the light switch finding it on the wall. I walked inside finding a normal looking Japanese home it had everthing. I found the bed and trend off the light taking my clothes and striping naked thrown the clothes on the floor not careing. I jumped In the bed and pulled the covers over fall fast asleep.


End file.
